Strike Three
This is the transcript for Strike Three written by Cleveland Indians. Characters Nat Peterson Shubie Susie Abigail-Marge Sadie Rechid Baby Billy Fred Shelly Taylor (debut) Tyler (debut) Isabel Monroe (debut) Tommy (debut) Small Billy Tall Billy (debut) Umpire Announcer Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat's house) Shubie: "I'm leaving for my business trip today, and I need you to coach Susie's baseball team because Martha isn't gonna be able to go either. The team's called the Bikini Bottom Barracudas, and they're in first place. They're playing the Rock Bottom Rocks, who are in second, today. Oh, here's their equipment. (Tosses a pile of equipment next to Nat) Anyway, you'll want to put Isabel high in the order and put her at first base because if you don't Tom will start screaming his head off. You think you can do it?" Nat: "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Shubie (looks at her watch): "Oh, it's time for me to go. I'm sure you'll do great." Shubie kisses Nat on the cheek and pats Susie's head. Shubie takes her luggage and leaves. (Scene cuts to the game) Nat: "Alright team, Susie's mom is on a business trip today, and Mrs. Smith can't make it so I will be your coach. Here's the new lineup. Susie, you're first, Tall Billy, you're second, Small Billy, you're third." Shelly: "But coach usually puts me third!" Nat: "Oh, I have a special place for you today. Isabel, you're fourth. Monroe, you're fifth and Tommy, you're sixth. Shelly, seventh, Taylor, eighth and Tyler, ninth. Any questions? Okay, lets play!" Susie: "Wait, where's Billy?" Nat: "Mrs. Rechid's looking after him." (Scene cuts to Nat's house) A card from Witches and Warlocks lands on Sadie's feet. Sadie: "Your watch will shoot lasers. Huh, as if. Stupid kid game." Her watch begins shooting lasers. Sadie: "Aah! Hmm... I wonder the other cards say in this game." (Scene cuts back to the game) Announcer: "And batting first for the Barracudas, Susie Peterson!" A kid throws a pitch which Susie swings at and misses. The kid throws another ptch and Susie whiffs. The kid throws a third pitch and Susie takes a mighty swing. Umpire: "Strike three!" Nat: "Man, does she stink!" Abigail-Marge: "Hi, Nat." Nat: "Hey, Abigail, I thought you were moving away today." Abigail: "No, I'm moving tomorrow, I've just been packing all my stuff today. Anyway, I just came by to say that I think what you're doing is great!" Nat: "Really you think so?" Abigail: "Yeah! Filling in for Shubie and teaching all these kids how to play baseball is great! You know I used to play softball when I was little." Nat: "Yeah, so did Shubie. Did you play in high school?" Abigail: "No, I was more of a tennis player then. Did Shubie play softball in high school?" Nat: "Yeah, Shubie was named player of the year in during her junior and senior year in high school, and in college, she was an All-Pacific Ocean catcher." Abigail: "Wow, well I better get back to packing, I'm gonna be moving out tomorrow." Abigail turns and begins to walk away. Nat: "Hey, Abigail! If you don't mind, I really need someone to coach third." Abigail turns around. Abigail: "I'll do it!" (Scene cuts to what's happening during the game) Announcer: "And it's the bottom of the ninth, the Rock Bottom Rocks are winning 2-0. This is the Barracudas last chance to save their perfect season. Leading off will be the third baseman, Tommy Rechid!" Fred: "Go Tommy!" Tommy hits a double to center. Shelly gets up, and gets hit by a pitch. Taylor and Tyler both strikeout. Announcer: "And now up is the Barracudas second baseman, Susie Peterson, who is 0 for 3 today and has really struggled this season." Nat: "Come on Susie! You can do it!" The pitcher for Rock Bottom pitches the first pitch. Susie swings... Umpire: "Strike one!" The pitcher delivers his second pitch. Susie swings... Umpire: "Strike two!" The pitcher pitches the third pitch. (Scene cuts to Nat's house) A laser from Sadie's watch shoots through an open window. (Scene cuts back to the game) Susie swings and... the laser from Sadie's watch hits the ball. Announcer: "And that ball is going, going, gone! Susie Peterson hits a walk off home run! Barracudas win! Barracudas win!" Abigail runs over to Nat and hugs him. Abigail: "We did it Nat! We did it!" Susie runs around the bases and into a mob of teammates at home-plate. (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Cleveland Indians